Sourpuss
Sourpuss is a Terrytoons character. He is a cat who is often irritated by Gandy Goose's antics. Despite that, Sourpuss really cared for him. Background His debut was in 1939 short The Owl and the Pussycat which is Terrytoons' second adaptation of the 1871 poem of the same name by Edward Lear as there was 1934 short which had Farmer Al Falfa in it. He started being paired up with Gandy Goose in the 1939 short Hook Line and Sinker. He has three other solo appearances: 1940 short How Wet Was My Ocean and the 1941 short Fishing Made Easy in where he was paired up with a character called Oscar the Timid Pig and the 1942 short A Torrid Toreador. His last theatrical appearance was in the 1950 short Dream Walking. He was originally voiced by composer and orchestral arranger Arthur Kay (1881-1969) from 1939-1940. He was later replaced by Terrytoons writer Tom Morrison. Sourpuss' voice was an impersonation of comedian Jimmy Durante. Later years His latest appearance was in Mighty Mouse The New Adventures in where Mighty Mouse rescues Sourpuss from a cat gang and he then reunites with Gandy Goose. Sourpuss and Gandy are also implied to be in a romantic relationship. Filmography 1939 *''The Owl and the Pussycat'' (January 13, 1939)- color remake of a 1934 Farmer Al Falfa short *''Hook Line and Sinker'' (September 28, 1939) 1940 *''How Wet Was My Ocean'' (October 4, 1940) *''The Magic Pencil'' (November 15, 1940) 1941 *''Fishing Made Easy'' (February 21, 1941) *''Slap Happy Hunters'' (October 31, 1941) 1942 *''The Torrid Toreador'' (January 9, 1942) *''Slam Battle Shenanigans'' (March 20, 1942) *''Lights Out'' (April 17, 1942) *''Tricky Business'' (May 1, 1942) *''The Outpost'' (July 10, 1942) *''Tire Trouble'' (July 24, 1942) *''Night Life in the Army'' (October 12, 1942) 1943 *''Scrap for Victory'' (January 22, 1943) *''Barnyard Blackout'' (March 5, 1943) *''The Last Round Up'' (May 14, 1943) *''Mopping Up'' (June 25, 1943) *''Somewhere in Egypt'' (September 17, 1943) *''Aladdin's Lamp'' (October 22, 1943) 1944 *''The Frog and The Princess'' (April 7, 1944) *''The Ghost Town'' (September 22, 1944) *''Gandy's Dream Girl'' (December 8, 1944) 1945 *''Post War Inventions'' (March 23, 1945) *''Fisherman's Luck'' (March 23, 1945) *''Mother Goose Nightmare'' (May 4, 1945) *''Aesop's Fable.. The Mosquito'' (June 29, 1945) *''Who's Who in The Jungle'' (October 19, 1945) *''The Exterminator'' (November 23, 1945) 1946 *''Fortune Hunters'' (February 8, 1946) *''It's All in the Stars'' (April 12, 1946) *''The Golden Hen'' (May 24, 1946) 1947 *''Mexican Baseball'' (March 14, 1947) 1948 *''The Chipper Chipmunk'' (March 9, 1948) 1949 *''Dingbat Land'' (February 1, 1949) *''The Covered Pushcart'' (September 1, 1949) 1950 *''Comic Book Land'' (January 1, 1950) *''Dream Walking'' (May 1, 1950) Gallery Images Ginger_Sourpuss_First_Appearance.png|Sourpuss' first appearance as George Ginger_Sourpuss_more.png Ginger_Sourpuss.jpg Brown_Sourpuss.png|Sourpuss with brown fur Sourpuss-gandy-goose-2.34.jpg Chinese.jpg Glass.jpg Sourpuss_in_Mighty_Mouse_The_New_Adventures.png|Sourpuss in "Mighty Mouse The New Adventures" Gandy_Goose_and_Sourpuss_in_Mighty_Mouse_The_New_Adventures.png|Gandy Goose and Sourpuss reunited Gandy_Goose_and_Sourpuss_in_Mighty_Mouse_The_New_Adventures_2.png Gandy_Goose_and_Sourpuss_in_Mighty_Mouse_The_New_Adventures_3.png Sourpuss_in_Mighty_Mouse_The_New_Adventures_2.png Gandy_Goose_and_Sourpuss_in_Mighty_Mouse_The_New_Adventures_4.png Gandy_Goose_and_Sourpuss_in_Mighty_Mouse_The_New_Adventures_5.png tumblr_oksck51zus1s92nono1_400.jpg|Sourpuss Model Sheet Notes *In The Owl and The Pussycat, he was originally named George. *A dog character who is similar to Sourpuss appears in the 1939 Gandy Goose short The Hitch-Hiker. * Sourpuss is one of the only characters who never appeared in the 1999 pilot Curbside. This was presumably to avoid comparisons to Ren and Stimpy. External links * Sourpuss Toonopedia entry Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Cats